


Bite Me

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: “You play a dangerous game,” he said, panting ever so slightly.

  “But it’s just so much fun,” you cooed.





	

“I hate snow,” you mumbled into the fur lining of your winter coat as you trudged along behind your crew.

“You could have stayed on the ship,” said a voice by your ear. You looked up into the stern face of your captain and lover, X Drake, showing no signs that the cold bothered him at all despite the fact he had only added a woollen scarf to his usual ensemble. 

“No chance. See, my Captain is an idiot and thinks prodding a Yonkou with a big fucking stick somehow isn’t going to get us killed in the most horrific way imaginable. I have to be here to make sure he doesn’t make it worse.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Worse than being killed in the most horrific way imaginable?”

“Oh, we all know you’re the only one who could possibly make this worse,” you snapped. “Only you would drag us all to a Winter Island in the throes of winter for a dick-measuring contest.”

“You already know who’d win that contest.”

You blushed. “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Angering Kaido is the only way we can draw his attention. Do you really think he’d show a rookie crew any interest otherwise?”

“Surely there’s a better way that _doesn’t_ involve the risk of frostbite?”

“Again, you could have stayed on the ship.”

“And miss the chance to say ‘I told you so’ when you get your ass handed to you? No way.”

“Suit yourself,” he replied and left you behind to struggle through the ever thickening snow. 

Soon, you began to lag further and further behind the rest of your crew, a white haze obscuring your vision as the snow fell harder and the wind blew stronger. You tried to call out to them but the breeze snatched your voice away before it had barely left your mouth. Before long, you were all alone in a swirling tempest of white.

You could feel the cold begin to seep into your skin, chilling you to the bone. Panic began to set in. If you stayed out in the open like this, you wouldn’t last the day.

“Drake!” you called, but you knew it was futile. The cold, harsh air only made your throat sting and your voice falter. 

You whirled around, trying to find your bearings, but you could barely see an inch in front of your face let alone any landmarks in the distance. In the end, you picked a direction at random and forged ahead. All you needed was shelter, you could focus on getting un-lost when the blizzard cleared up.

You had only taken your first few steps when you felt a hand grasp your wrist and tug hard. You yelped, the sound immediately lost to the howling wind, and huffed as you were pulled hard against a warm, firm chest. You looked up from the familiar X tattoo and into Drake’s face, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. 

“[Name]!” he shouted to be heard over the wind. “This way!”

With his arm around you, he led you away. You had no idea where you were going, but Drake seemed to, so you gave up trying to see through the whiteout and focused on the way he held you tight against his side, as if he thought that he’d lose you if he let you stray too far. You were surprised by how warm he was. Even with so much of his skin bared to the elements, heat rolled off him in waves and you found yourself instinctively pressing closer just to feel more of it. You had half expected him to be cold-blooded, like a lizard, but you were glad that was not the case, especially when the bitter cold winds picked up and cut through even the thick fleece of your coat.

You didn’t see the cavern entrance until you were practically on top of it, the visibility was so poor. It was barely more than a crack in the cliff face from the outside, but inside it ran deep and as the stone walls enclosed around you and the sound of the howling wind faded in your ears, you breathed a sigh of relief. Your breath escaped you in a thick cloud of steam, curling upwards to a ceiling so high you could not see it.

“How did you find this?” you asked, still gazing upward in awe.

“The men found it while scouting the island earlier. Thought it might be of use to us.”

It was then that you realised the two of you were alone. “Where are the others?”

“We were separated. But they have my Vivre card. I just hope they have the common sense to wait out the storm before seeking us out.”

“So we’re stuck here,” you said.

“It would seem so.”

“Great,” you huffed, sitting down heavily at the back of the cave. “Now instead of being crushed by Kaido, we’ll just freeze to death instead. Did I mention I hate snow?”

“You could have—”

“Stayed on the ship, I know. Bite me.”

“Maybe later,” he said with just a hint of a smirk. “Here.”

He took off his scarf and threw it to you. Too stunned by his response to see it coming, it landed right on top of your head, obscuring your eyes and earning you a mouthful of fluff. Sputtering, you untangled yourself and gathered it around your shoulders gratefully, burying your face in the soft knit to hide the pink flush that was spreading across your cheeks despite the frigid air.

You felt him sit down heavily beside you with a sigh and you peeked at his face from between the folds of the scarf. His eyes were close, his head resting against the rock wall behind him. His shoulders were tense and his face was set in its usual stern scowl. 

“What?” he asked without opening his eyes.

“Nothing,” you said hurriedly and turned away, suddenly becoming very interested in a loose thread in the scarf. “You look tense. I’m just worried about you. You know this plan doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Do you really have so little faith in me?”

“No, not at all. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

You felt his hand on your jaw and he gently turned your head to face him. His expression was serious.

“[Name], I’m doing this for you.”

“W-what?”

“You and the others. I know we’re not strong enough as a crew to go up against one of the Yonkou. Not yet. So in the meantime, our only chance of survival is to submit to them. Kaido can offer us protection that I can’t give you. It’s for the best, please trust me in this.”

“I trust you, Drake.”

“Good girl,” he said. 

A shudder ran through you, but not because of the cold. The look he was giving you was intense, blue eyes boring into yours. The corner of his lips lifted in a smirk as he observed your reaction.

“Are you still cold?”

“A little,” you admitted. 

“I can think of a few ways to help with that.”

You rolled your eyes. “How can you even think about that at a time like this?”

“Would you rather just sit and wait quietly until the storm passes?”

“Bite me.”

“Gladly.”

With a firm hand to the back of your neck, he closed the distance between you and kissed you hard. You returned it eagerly, parting your lips without protest when his tongue sought entrance and wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, sweeping his hat from his head and onto the ground in the process. He growled low in his throat, a sound that never failed to send a thrill through you, and pulled you roughly into his lap. It was always like this with him—intense, urgent, fierce. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

He pulled away suddenly and you groaned in pain and protest when his teeth caught your lip as you parted, but when his fingers in your hair turned harsh and his mouth trailed down past your jaw to where your pulse fluttered beneath your ear, your sounds of protest turned to those of pleasure. You reclined back against his thighs and let him leave his mark on you, whimpering every time his teeth grazed over a particularly sensitive spot, hands clenching and unclenching in the collar of his coat with each wave of pleasure. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he growled as his path downward was halted by the scarf, still wrapped snugly around your throat but looking somewhat rumpled from his treatment of you.

Reluctantly, you pulled back and clambered to your feet. For a moment, you thought it would be his turn to protest until he saw what you were planning and sat back with a lazy smirk on his face. He watched your every move as you began shedding your clothes, slowly, layer by layer. You ignored the cold air that bit into your skin—it was nothing compared to what Drake would do to you. You shuddered in anticipation. He already had that look in his eye that told you that you weren’t getting off lightly this time.

Your last article of clothing had barely left your hand on its way to join the rest on the ground when he was on you once again, devouring every inch of skin he could reach and leaving new red bruises to blossom amongst the fading ones from your last tryst. His thumbs brushed roughly over your nipples and he groaned in appreciation at finding them already stiff with cold before dropping his head to take one in his mouth. 

He spun you around and pressed you up against the wall, chuckling lightly as the shock of the cold stone caused you to gasp and arch your back. In that moment, with your body flush with his, you could feel how much he wanted you. But, of course, he had other ideas.

Drake sank to his knees before you, holding your gaze as he hitched one of your legs over his shoulder and proceeded to leave a trail of love bites along your inner thigh. You cried out, one hand scrabbling for purchase on the rocky wall behind you and the other in his hair, guiding him to where you wanted him to be.

You forgot all about the cold as he blew hot air over your entrance, gauging your reaction carefully. He smirked when he noted the way your breath escaped you in tiny puffs of steam that disappeared just as quickly as they appeared, the deep flush to your skin, the way your back arched, muscles taught like the string of a bow. He could read your body like a book. And he _always_ took advantage of that.

When his lips closed around your clit you saw white for a moment, glad to have the wall at your back to support you. And when his tongue began its work, moving in long, slow strokes that drove you dangerously close to toppling over the edge already, you couldn’t stop the shameless moans that tumbled from your lips. Your hands flew to his hair, fingers tangling amongst the coarse red strands to urge him on harder, faster. He chuckled, the vibrations sending tiny pulses of pleasure straight to your core, and it was enough to coax the winding coil inside you to snap, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through you.

Before the aftershocks of your climax had even abated, Drake was on you again, claiming your mouth with his own, his arousal pressed against your thigh now more insistent than ever. His jacket was already on the ground beside your discarded clothes and his belt half-way gone when you finally caught your breath.

“Wait,” you gasped out between breaths. He growled warningly but let you speak, occupying himself by burying his face in the crook of your neck instead. “Let me return the favour.”

He pulled away to look down at you and you could tell he was battling with himself—the part of him that just ached to be inside you pitted against the part of him that wanted to drag the pleasure out as long as possible. When he took just a second too long, you decided for him, guiding him to lean back against the wall with a firm hand on his chest and dropping to your knees before him.

You held eye contact while you tugged at his belt, the metal buckle clanging noisily to the floor, and palmed at the straining bulge that protested his leather pants. It must have been agony for him, and yet he still took the time to ensure your pleasure before taking his own. Drake could be rough and uncouth at times, as pirates were often wont to be, but he was never selfish when it came to you. 

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips and his eyes followed its movement, then dropped to your hands as they gently tugged the zipper on his pants downwards. He let out a long hiss when his erection met the frigid air, but the cold was soon forgotten when you took him into your mouth. 

You began a slow, even pace, ensuring he felt every second of the drag of your tongue against the underside of his cock, felt every ounce of pressure when you hollowed your cheeks. Carefully, ever so lightly, you let your teeth graze him, soothing the sting away with your tongue, and felt a swell of pride when his hand caught your hair and his hips jerked forward as he almost lost control.

So you did it again. And again, until he was fucking into you at a steady pace, eyes closed, head reclined back against the wall. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, saw the cords in his neck straining as he fought off his impending climax. Then he stilled suddenly, eyes snapping open to fix you with a warning glare.

“[Name],” he gasped, and his fingers tightened in your hair. But you ignored the sting, taking him deeper and humming in content when you heard him mutter a curse. 

“That’s enough,” he growled, just barely managing keeping his voice level as he pulled you away from him and up to his level. 

You looked up at him with laughter in your eyes and a satisfied smirk on your face. He stared back for a moment—“ _I’ll give you something to laugh about,”_ his eyes seemed to say— before his gaze was drawn back to your lips. He wet his own and leaned in until his mouth just barely brushed yours.

“You play a dangerous game,” he said, panting ever so slightly.

“But it’s just so much fun,” you cooed. 

His answering growl told you he was done playing. He kissed you hard, effectively wiping the smirk from your face, wrapping his arms around you to pull you tight against his chest. His hands dropped to your ass, squeezing appreciatively and controlling the roll of your hips against his own. You could feel his arousal still hard against your stomach, hot and heavy.

“Jump a little,” he muttered between breaths, and you obliged, wrapping your own arms around his neck and your legs around his waist.

Bracing himself against the wall, he caught you easily, one arm around your torso and the other hooked under your thigh, then began lowering you slowly onto his length. He watched your face carefully as he filled you, revelling in the way you caught your bottom lip between your teeth and threw your head back in pleasure.

You couldn’t do much in this position, but you didn’t need to. His strong arms lifted you easily and lowered you again to meet each of his thrusts. All you could do was hang on and let him take the lead. His thrusts were slow, lazy almost, but you could tell by the straining of his arms and the way he kissed you—messy and fierce—that he was quickly growing impatient with the torturous pace.

Finally, with a low growl, he pushed himself away from the wall and flipped you around, pressing your back up against the icy stone. But you barely registered the cold as he began moving with reckless abandon, fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs in a grip that was sure to bruise, hips snapping against yours as he chased the high—yours and his.

You could do little more than cling to him and moan. This wasn’t just Drake anymore, this was the wild, ancient beast you always loved to bring out in him, were always _proud_ to be able to bring out in him. 

You felt the stirrings of a second orgasm beginning to build deep in your gut, and you could tell by Drake’s increasingly erratic thrusts that he was drawing near too. When, finally, the build reached its crescendo, you both let go and all memory of the howling, ice cold winds outside were forgotten as your body flushed and pulsed with white hot pleasure. Drake rode out his climax with a few short, sharp thrusts, before growing still, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against yours.

There was silence for a few moments as you both caught your breaths, then the sounds of the raging blizzard slowly faded back in—much quieter than before, but still going strong. You shuddered as a sudden draft of cold air hit your bare skin and Drake let out a breathless chuckle.

“As much as I like the idea of fucking away the cold,” he said, his lips brushing your jaw, “we should try to conserve our energy.” 

You blushed. “Right.”

He kissed you one last time before he let you down, handing you your warm coat and retrieving his own from the ground. When you were dressed, you sat side by side against the wall. You reached for his hand and he took it.

“Whatever happens after today, I’m glad to have you by my side,” he said.

You smiled. “Me too.”

And you waited out the storm together.


End file.
